Legend of Dragoon 2: A New Awakening
by LoDDart
Summary: 3000 years after the second Dragon Campaign with Dart and the others, a new evil is surfacing, and the Dragoons are yet again needed


I do not own Legend of Dragoon or its characters. I do own my own characters, though. They are mine! I have legal right to them (not really). This is my first fanfic though...so...yeah...be nice.

Legend of Dragoon 2: A New Awakening

**Back story**

3000 years ago, Dragoons were summoned to defeat a great evil. Dragoons are warriors who were granted strength from powerful dragon spirits. Several people were chosen to become the legendary warriors. Dart was chosen by the dragon of fire, Rose by the dragon of darkness, Hachel by the dragon of thunder, Meru (a wingly) by the dragon of ice/water, Kongol (a giganto)by the dragon of earth, Shana by the dragon of light, and Lavitz by the dragon of wind. Sadly, Lavitz died, and Shana became the God of Destruction, so the dragoon spirits had to be transferred to Albert and Miranda. After the dragoons separated Shana from the body of the God of Destruction, Melbu Frahma (a wingly bent on world destruction) fused his spirit with the god's body to become the god himself. Before the final battle, Dart had the Red-Eye dragoon spirit taken from him by his father, and he had to fight him. After he defeated his father, he was given the dragoon spirit of the Divine Dragon; the most powerful of the dragon race. Then the dragoons fought and defeated Melbu, at the cost of Rose and Zieg (Dart's father)'s lives.

After Melbu Frahma was defeated, the dragoon spirits went dormant, since there was no more need for them. Now, a new evil seems to be awakening, and the dragoons will be needed again.

Chapter 1

A slight breeze is coming from the east, tussling a young boy's golden brown hair. He has ocean blue eyes, and his face is a kind one. He wears a white Linkin Park T-shirt with blue jeans and white and blue sneakers. He is sitting under an acorn tree, resting from a long day.

"Trey! Hey Trey. Wake up, man. School wasn't that bad today."

"Whatever, Drake. Anyway, how would you know? You don't have four AP classes in a row."

"True, true. But you don't have a job after school"

"All right, all right." Trey sat up and looked at his friend. Drake had on a Final Fantasy VII T-shirt on under his "one size too big" black leather jacket. He also had blue jeans on, but his were frayed at the bottom of the back of his pants legs, telling you that he didn't really care if he walked on his jeans. His black hair was fixed up in cornrows, and he wore white Nike shoes. Drake's skin was dark brown, and his eyes were a shocking green. " So, when do you have to be at work today?"

"Umm... in about an hour, why?"

"I was just wondering if we could hang and do something, 'cuz I don't want to go back home right now, and thanks to you I don't even feel like sitting out here alone."

"Heh heh heh, serves you right for tryin' to best a black man"

"You ain't black!"

"I know, (chuckle)I just like saying it." Drake was like an Oreo, looks black on the outside, but white as line paper on the inside. "But yeah, I got time. Let's hang out at Borders. I need to see if the next Rave Master manga is out.''

"Cool, you drivin'"

"Yeah, cuz' you ain't got no car"

"Heh"

Drake and Trey drove to the Borders about 5 minutes away, and during the trip, Trey felt a kind of a pull towards the bookstore that got stronger the closer they got. What was even weirder was the person standing near the front. It was a strange girl with shiny, blue platinum type hair, a blue bow, a bronze looking brassiere that looked like chest armor, and a blue and white skirt was walking around with a giant mallet freaking people out. Trey felt a pull towards her also, but it was slightly different. It kinda freaked him out.

"Hey Drake, how about we go in at the side entrance?"

"Good idea. That chick..."

"Yeah, exactly."

Now this was your typical city: one to two malls, a few supermarkets, video arcades, schools, a park, apartments, houses, suburbs, ghettos, a downtown area, and bars for the adults. Just a typical city. So obviously Drake and Trey had never seen a person...this devoted to cosplay as they see it. And as Trey walked into the bookstore, he knew his life would never be the same.

-

Who says people change over time (,). Yeah, that was my first chapter. Hope it wasn't too crappy. Reviews are welcome, but please tone down the hatred if too crappy. I go now to lock myself in a white room filled with manga and chilli cheese dogs from Wienerschnitzle (phonetic). Maybe after a while I'll get more ideas for chapter 2. Till then, Ciao.


End file.
